Jack's Promise
by jackwabbit
Summary: Daniel’s Remark Bothers Jack. Daniel Jack Friendship, Angst. Spoilers: Major: Need. Minor: Stargate: The Movie, Children of the Gods, The Serpent’s Lair. NEW CHAPTER. Reciprocation. Daniel Realizes He Can't Leave Just Yet, Post Abyss.
1. Jack's Promise

**Jack's Promise**

Rated: PG (very minor language, themes)

Category: Daniel/Jack Friendship, Angst

Season: Two

Spoilers: Major: Need. Minor: Stargate: The Movie, Children of the Gods, The Serpent's Lair.

Summary: Daniel's Remark Bothers Jack

---

You said I never show you any respect. I know it wasn't really you talking, but it cut deep all the same. Because it just might be true, and if it is, I am so sorry. Most days, I feel like you're a lost little puppy who needs me to take care of him. A wounded lamb that needs shelter from the storm. A too curious cat who needs me to keep him out of trouble. A gentle soul caught up in the tortures of a life no one should have to lead. Sometimes a pain in my ass, but always my responsibility. It was the most natural thing in the world for me to take you in when you returned to Earth after losing Sha're. It felt right. You needed me. It was my job to look after you. So it's hard for me to see you as the man you are, rather than the innocent you were.

Even though I know a lot of things have changed, I can't help but watch over you. I can't let my guard down. You're still learning this game. And if anything ever got to you because of something I neglected to look after, I could never forgive myself. So, yes, I check your pack. I make sure you have everything you need. I ask you questions over and over again, and that probably annoys the crap out of you. But I _have_ to. It's my job. I'm a soldier. I'm responsible for my team. Me. And me alone. I have to be certain that every possible thing that can be done to ensure your safety is, in fact, done. I also have to keep you at arm's length. If I get too close, it compromises me. I might miss something, and I can't allow that. So I stay at a professional distance, and do the best that I can. It's all I can do.

But I do respect you, more than you know. How could I not? I know that I might not be the best at showing how I feel, but you've saved my ass more times that I can count, and you earned my respect on Abydos. Hands down, bar none. Even if you hadn't told me you'd watch my back on Apophis' ship, looking death bravely in the face once again and playing the perfect soldier, you'd still be way up there on my list of people that I admire and cherish.

Yep, you're important to me, Dannyboy.

More than I think you'll ever know. I doubt I'll ever get better at this showing people how I feel thing, but it doesn't change my opinion. I'm sorry if I give you the wrong impression most days.

I'll try to make up for it now.

Because I do know what this is. I do know what it's like. And the fires of hell couldn't drag me away from you now. The walls I carefully built up around myself to keep you and everyone else out just came tumbling down in a storage closet. The desperate grasp of a friend whose own barricades were stripped away by physical need toppled them.

I won't let go. I'll get you through this. And I promise it won't make me respect you one bit less.


	2. Reciprocation

**Reciprocation**

Rated: G

Category: Daniel/Jack Friendship

Season: Six

Spoilers: Abyss, Need

Summary: Daniel Realizes He Can't Leave Just Yet, Post-Abyss

---

I said I couldn't stay, and I meant it. I really should be going.

Not that I have other things to do. That's rarely an issue for me now. It's just that this is really, really hard for me. I thought I would be ok helping you just one time. I thought I could go back to just watching afterwards…but now I'm not so sure I can.

It would be so much easier to just leave, to just shut this part of myself off and move on.

But I can't. You mean too much to me.

I don't care what the others think. I don't think I care what they might do.

There is no way I can let you go through this alone.

I know Sam and Janet and Teal'c will be there for you, but it's just not the same.

I have to do this.

You did it for me, and I have to repay that debt, however I can.

You wouldn't even be in this situation if I had thought faster. If somehow I could have gotten you out of there faster. If Ba'al hadn't gotten to play his sick little game for quite so long.

So how can I leave now?

I watched, in secret, as long as I could, but when Sam stepped out for a minute just before these last seizures started…I couldn't just stand by. I can't do much, but I can do this.

I draw myself in enough to enter your world, and offer the only thing I can.

"Jack…I'm here."

My fingers enclose yours, and I will the tremors to stop. My hand holds yours tightly, and I try to put every bit of positive energy I have into my grip. If my sheer force of will could fix this, it would be over by now, but this is all I can do. I only hope it's enough. Please-just know I'm here. I won't be going anywhere anytime soon. I won't leave you to fight this battle alone.

Even now, we're in this together…as always.


End file.
